Jedi vs. Sith
by Gene
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent back in time to see stuff. I Role Play in my spare time and Nathan Winters is my Char.
1. Jedi vs. Sith part I

Jedi vs. Sith  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at the Portal. Should he go in? Yoda said to.  
  
************  
  
"Go, you must. Learn more of the sith you will. Ready for this, you are." Yoda siad with a tap to show his point.  
  
"Master, why did you not tell me of this Portal? And why was I choosen?" Obi-Wan asked, hand on the hilt of his Master's lightsaber.  
  
"Go, you must becasue fought a sith you did. A war there will soon be. Sith involved they will be. Forseen it I have! Darkside followers, Sith lords they will not be, but dangerous still!" Yoda siad.  
  
"What is my mission?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Go back and fight the Sith you will. Survive you must, tell us of it." Yoda replied.  
  
Obi-Wan looked to Mace Windu.  
  
"If you survive we will start sending Masters and Knights back. They will be the first line of defense. You must tell us what goes on. It will take you back to the Sith wars, 1,000 years ago. You will be in the first major battle and will fight with the Jedi. Use any means you can to survive. Return to the smae spot when you are finished and you will transported back." Mace said.  
  
"Go, you must. Our futures, depend on it they do." Yoda said.  
  
Obi-Wan walked to the door leading to the transporter room. "I'll go." He siad and then steped through.  
  
Inside stood Master Koon and a table of clothing. "This is what the Jedi wore those years ago."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at them and saw a totaly different variation of robes from what he was wearing. (They are the robes that he wears in A New Hope. ) He picked htme up, and began to dress. He finsihed and put the lightsaber in it's spot. "Any advice?"  
  
Koon smirked under his breathing mask. "You beat the Sith before. Just try to keep your senses open."  
  
"Thank you, Master Koon." Obi-Wan said and walked forward and steped into the Portal room.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll go through." Obi-Wan shut his eyes, opened himself up to the force and stepped in. He was shot through what looked like space, then it shifted the a purple view. Then he was dumped on the ground, rolling and slaming his head into a tree. He laid there, dazed and looking up.  
  
"Are you alright?!" A young woman asked. "I saw a bright falsh of light and then you tumbling down."  
  
"I-I'm fine." Obi-Wan said, trying to keep from blacking out.  
  
"You don't look fine..." She said, looking down.  
  
"I am. I am serious." Obi-Wan got up and began to walk forward only to black out and fall forward on his face.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" She turned to her companion. "Go get the Jedi, he's one of them."  
  
The man turned and ran.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan groaned and looked up. Above him stood a young man in exactly the same attire as he wore. Obi-Wan squinted. The man looked just like him when he was Qui-Gon's Padawan. He had handsome features, short, even dirty blonde hair with a thin braid behind his right ear. He smiled at Obi-Wan. "Hello, I am Jedi Knight, Nathan Winters."  
  
"Nathan Winters?" Obi-Wan said. This was the Jedi that led the Jedi to victory aginst the Sith in this very battle.  
  
"Yes, and what is your name?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Um...." Obi-Wan thought quickly. "Jinn Starkiller." (Side note: scroll down for a little bit of triva.)  
  
"Well, Jinn come and I'll tell you of the situation." Nathan said.  
  
Nathan brought Obi-Wan to a map table and showed him the large Red line crossing the whole Map. Across from that was a Green line, about half the size of the Red line. "We are out numbered. The Sith have the whole battle field covered with a line of swordsmen."  
  
"This is going to be a very hard battle." Obi-Wan obersved.  
  
"Nah, it'll be cake." A voice said sarcasticly.  
  
Obi-Wan turned and saw a figure in the doorway.  
  
************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Who is this mystery person? What will happen? Find out in the next part! Oh yes, the name Jinn Starkiller was mad up of Jinn, Obi-Wan's master's last name and Starkiller was George Lucas' idea for Luke Skywalker's last name.  
  
Gene  



	2. Jedi vs. Sith part II

Jedi vs. Sith part II  
  
The figure in the door way stepped forward and Obi-Wan squinted at his hood. The person had glowing green eyes. The figure swept his hood back, showing the face of a 15 year old boy. Obi-Wan stroaked his beard, which was cut short in his Master's style.  
  
"The name's Yun." The boy said and Obi-Wan saw a Padawan briad hanging from behind his right ear and spikey brown hair.  
  
"My name's Jinn Starkiller." Obi-Wan siad.  
  
Nathan walked over to Yun and placed an arm aorund his shoulders. "He's my Padawan."  
  
Yun nodded once and broke from the grip. "The Sith are moveing up. They are now about here," Yun siad pointing at the large map. "And then they stopped. I don't know what they are planing."  
  
Nathan shifted to say something and Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly. Nathan had two sabers on his belt. One looked like his when he was a Padawan and his other looked like Anakin's. Was it true?  
  
Nathan looked at Obi-Wan and then down to his belt, then took in his expression. "Yes, it is true. I can wield two lightsabers at a time. As can my Padawan. I had to teach myself and my Padawan how to do it at the begining of this God forsaken war."  
  
Obi-Wan thought back and saw a name at the front of the book that he had. It was about makeing lightsabers and had severl designs in it. The name at the front was Nathan Winters. "That is amazeing." Obi-Wan siad.  
  
"Yes, well it was the only way to survive." Nathan said sadly. "You are free to wander the compound. I must confer with someone."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, but stood still looking at the map.  
  
"Runner!" Nathan called. A young boy in a grey tunic, probaly at the pre-padawan stage, came up.  
  
"Yes, Knight Winters?" He asked.  
  
"Go get Master Matrix." Nathan said.  
  
"Yes, Knight Winters." The boy said, then bowed and ran from the tent.  
  
************  
  
Mace Windu looked at the history book and gasped. He then spoke into his comlink and Yaddle hobbled in moments later.  
  
"Called me, you did. A problem is there?" She asked.  
  
"Master Yaddle, as I was reading a new name came up, sort of appeared." He said.  
  
Yaddle read the text and said, "Go to Yoda we must."  
  
With that they got up and walked from the room.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the tent as the door opened. He saw an man who must have been Qui-Gon's age when he died.  
  
Nathan bowed to him. "Master."  
  
"Yes, Padawan what is?" Davion Matrix asked.  
  
Nathan grinned. "Master, could you not call me that? I am a Knight."  
  
"I don't care. You were my Padawan and at that you will stay." Davion said.  
  
Nathan grinned and they went into another room. A few moments later they came out and nodded to each other. "We will see, Padawan we will see." Was Davion's departing remark.  
  
Nathan sighed and sat down. He shut his eyes and began to meditate. Obi-Wan got up and exited the tent, bumping into Yun. "Oh, I am sorry." he said.  
  
"Ah, don't be, it was my fault I should have watched." Obi-Wan said smileing down at the young boy.  
  
"Ok, if you say so. I was waitin' for ya. I was gonna show you around the camp." Yun said.  
  
"Lead the way." Obi-Wan said.  
  
************  
  
"Strange this is." Yoda siad.  
  
"Who is Jinn Starkiller?" Mace asked.  
  
"Know I do not. His name was not in the records before." Yaddle said.  
  
"Puzzling this is." Yoda siad.  
  
"I will work to un ravel this mystery." Mace replied and strode from the room.  
  
************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sup? Well here's part two! Hope you like it.  
  
Gene 


	3. Jedi vs. Sith part III

//= Inner thoughts  
  
************  
  
Jedi vs. Sith part III  
  
Obi-Wan followed Yun around the camp. Jedi lived like the mythical warriors called Midevil Knights. They sat there, either checking thier weapons, sparing, or talking. He looked at a spar and saw something he expected not to see. They where so fast and agressive! Qui-Gon's voice played through his mind, "Jedi are taught to defend, not attack." But they where attacking each other and defending in turn. It was amazing.  
  
Yun laughed. "You seem a little distant, Jinn."  
  
"What? Oh, yes. Just admireing the battle." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes, those two are two of our best swordsmen. They are always trying to beat each other, but they just seem to tire each other out." Yun said.   
  
Obi-Wan watched as they stepped back from each other and bowed. "We've been at it for a hour, mate." He heard one say. And the other responded, "The next time we fight I will be the victor." Then the other let out a loud laugh. "I doubt it!!" The man smiled and said, "Come on, Mar-Quinn. Lets get an ale."  
  
Mar-Quinn laughed and claped his companion on the back. "Yes, but it'll be your treat, V'Tor."  
  
V'Tor smiled and shot back, "You cheap bastard!"  
  
Mar-Quinn smiled at him while saying, "I know, I know."  
  
************  
  
Nathan got up from his chair and walked from the main tent. He made his way to a tent in the far corner area of the compound. As he entered he siad, "Rhea, my darling. Come here."  
  
The curvy human female walked slowly, and seductively to Nathan. "What do you want, husband?" She asked in a sultry voice.  
  
"Only you, my love." He said and got up, hugging her.  
  
"Ahh, Nathan I love you so." She spoke so only he could hear.  
  
"And I you, my darling." He respond before kissing her.  
  
************  
  
After the improptu tour Obi-Wan walked around, passing by several tents, and then heard a voice. "Hey, come here."  
  
Obi-Wan turned and saw Nathan's Master. "Master Matrix." Obi-Wan said, bowing.  
  
"Come on in. I have dinner ready and have made too much. I was going to get you, sort of a "Welcome to our camp" dinner." Davion explianed.  
  
"That is kind of you but-" Obi-Wan said but was cut off.  
  
"Nonsense! Come in. I sense you have questions about somethings." Davion said and steppend into his tent.  
  
Obi-Wan followed.  
  
************  
  
Mace was busily reading the history text. He was turning page after page, reading quickly, useing the force to help him, and guide him. He found another part about the so-called Jedi named "Jinn Starkiller". He read aloud, saying. "Jinn Starkiller is also credited with..." Mace dropped the book on the table, exclaiming, "By the Force!" He then grabed the book, noted it's page and walked to see Master Yoda.  
  
************  
  
After the meal Obi-Wan and Davion began to speak. "Master, I have a few questions."  
  
"Ask away, young Knight." Davion said.  
  
"Master, Nathan seems to be unsually strong in the force from what I have sensed." Obi-Wan started off.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed it also. Stronger then most Masters." Davion explained.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a drop of his blood?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Why?" Davion asked.  
  
"I have a scanner that would tell you exactly how many Midi-Cholrians( If I spelled it wrong I am sorry.) he has." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Midi-Cholrians? What are they?" Davion asked.  
  
/Uh-oh, they don't know about Midi-Cholrians yet!/ Obi-Wan thought. /This might be bad./  
  
"Well, what are they?" Davion asked again.  
  
"They are the micro-scopic lifeforms that live in our cells. They enhance our connection with the force, and allow us to better hear it's will. People who have 3,000 or more can manipulate to force." Obi-Wan explained, Praying to whatever God or Gods there where that he didn't just mess up the whole universe.  
  
************  
  
Mace showed the book to Yoda, who then compared it to the librairy read out on his Padd. Yoda, saw right before his eyes the name of the Jedi who discovered Midi-Cholrians delete itself and be replaced by the name Jinn Starkiller. Mace then read aloud from the histroy text. "Jinn Starkiller is also credited with the discovery of Midi-Cholirans." Mace finsihed and then continued, "Master, it is the same date that we sent Obi-Wan back to. That means that he choose Jinn Starkiller as his alias, and is somehow changeing things."  
  
"In deep Bantna poodoo, we are." Yoda siad.  
  
************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Now review, you stupid Sons of Bi- I mean, please review, my story you wonderful readers.  
  
Gene  
  



End file.
